Deep Dark Oceans
by CMosser
Summary: No me enorgullezco de lo que hice, desearía que nadie más tuviera que enfrentar una vida como la que llevé por aquel entonces; las cosas que hice sin duda me ganaron un boleto directo al infierno — el cuál pronto se hará efectivo —. No fui un buen hombre, y a pesar de mis intentos, tampoco lo he sido en los últimos tiempos.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil son Propiedad de Capcom. La canción que inspiró esta historia "White Pearl, Black Oceans" pertenece a Sonata Arctica y se encuentra en el álbum Reckoning Night.**

****Atención**: Universo Alternativo, están advertidos.**

* * *

**Deep Dark Oceans.**

_Waterford; 15 de enero de 1800._

_En esta edición del Waterford Herald les brindaré, queridos lectores, una experiencia un poco distinta a lo acostumbrado. Todos nos encontramos conmocionados ante el trágico suceso que embarga a cientos de familias de nuestra floreciente ciudad; sin embargo, ya hemos escuchado muchas veces la historia de las víctimas._

_Sin pretender menospreciar el dolor y la pérdida que como hermanos nos embarga, este servidor decidido traer a ustedes el otro lado de la historia, contada de labios del propio protagonista desde su celda en la Prisión del Condado; presentada con apenas una que otra alteración, sólo para proteger la moral de nuestros lectores._

_Sin más que decir, os dejo con la presente edición._

_._

_._

_._

Resulta irónico cómo cuando sabes que tu vida está por terminar te empeñas en recordar cada uno de los sucesos que te marcaron, los revives una y otra vez en tu mente. Nunca busqué fama ni reconocimiento de algún tipo; mas mis acciones, que no fueron precisamente buenas, me la otorgaron.

Años después de dejar atrás esa vida resulta que la misma fama me ha alcanzado, y será por ella que me recuerden; hasta que un suceso más emocionante llene la vacía vida de las personas de esta ciudad. Con la esperanza de que alguien desee conocer mi punto de vista hoy revelo lo que podría tomarse como mi última confesión; contarle mi vida a un tipo vestido de pingüino nunca ha sido de mis actividades favoritas.

Toda mi vida transcurrió entre las aguas. Mi madre fue una de tantas mujeres de la noche que conviven en las cantinas de los puertos; mi padre, uno de los tantos marineros que disfrutaban de la juventud y sensualidad que cada nuevo lugar ofrecía. Nunca lo conocí, sólo sé que mi madre afirmaba que era su viva estampa.

Crecí entre faldas de mujeres despreocupadas y la rudeza de los marinos. Mi madre me enseñó a leer y escribir; soñaba con que algún día se me concediera una oportunidad — que por la tragedia le fue negada a ella — de abandonar aquel lugar. Lo abandoné, pero no de la manera en que ella lo deseaba.

Una tarde como las demás me encontraba en el puerto, veía como descargaban mercancía de los barcos y por algunas monedas me ofrecí a participar. Contaba con doce años y me imaginaba como uno más de aquellos hombres; recorriendo el mundo, conquistando territorios, conociendo cada una de las maravillas de las que los hombres del mar conversaban durante su estadía en el puerto.

Al finalizar mi labor de aquel día y partir rumbo a la pensión donde habitaba junto a mi madre, noté que un gran revuelo sacudía a las personas; hablaban de un incendio más allá del mercado, todas las casas de la Calle Foster eran consumidas por el fuego. Al escucharlo corrí como alma que lleva el diablo, mi madre se encontraba en ese momento en la Calle Foster; en casa, descansando para en pocas horas iniciar su jornada nocturna.

Me abrí paso entre las personas y llegué al lugar del suceso; enormes espirales de negro humo se elevaban de entre las casas que ardían consumidas por un fuego voraz. Los vecinos intentaban apagas las llamas inútilmente mientras llegaban los bomberos, quienes contaban con una precaria diligencia. Busqué a mi madre entre todas las personas de la calle, rogaba que su rostro fuera el próximo que mis ojos divisaran.

Escuché que alguien llamaba en voz alta — _¡Muller!_ —; era la señora Ross, nuestra casera. Durante un momento me sentí lleno de esperanza, ella diría que mi madre se encontraba bien, que para el momento en que se desatara el incendio no se encontraba en casa como yo creía; más las palabras que pronunció fueron opuestas.

Mi madre fue sorprendida por el incendio mientras dormía; aunque lograron rescatarla antes de que fuera alcanzada por las llamas, para ese entonces sus pulmones habían dejado de funcionar debido a la inhalación de humo. Fui llevado ante su cuerpo sin vida; su piel se encontraba completamente pálida, sus labios usualmente color rosa se habían vuelto purpura y sus párpados guardaban sus grandes orbes azules que nunca más me mirarían con dulzura.

.

.

Al día siguiente tuvo lugar el entierro de todas las víctimas del fatídico suceso; una vez sepultado el cuerpo de mi madre, regresé más por costumbre que por otra cosa a las ruinas del lugar donde nací y que hasta el día anterior llamara hogar. Frente a ellas derramé cada una de las lágrimas que hasta el momento había contenido; estaba solo, sin lugar a donde ir y profundamente furioso con el mundo entero.

Abandoné con prisa aquel panorama, vagué por el puerto hasta que la noche cubrió todo con su manto oscuro; no tenía a donde pasar la noche y cuando mis pies se negaron a seguir soportándome caí rendido en cualquier lugar.

A la mañana siguiente llegó lo que consideré mi gran oportunidad. Luego de hacerme de un par de piezas de pan para calmar mi hambre, escuche a las mismas voces que hace un par de días anunciaran mi desgracia; proclamaban que en pocas horas zarparía el mismo barco en el cual laboré a cambio de unas pocas monedas. Marcharme de ese lugar era lo único que se me ocurría, de todas maneras no tenía nada ni nadie allí.

Busqué al hombre a quien dos días atrás alquilé mi esfuerzo y se burló en mi cara, cuidar a un niño de doce años era lo menos que necesitaban en alta mar. Lo miré con odio. Me marchaba de allí cuando vi mi oportunidad dorada; logre subir a bordo y me escabullí para que no me encontraran hasta que estuviéramos lejos de la orilla.

El movimiento del barco entre las olas me llevó a quedarme dormido en mi escondite, que no terminó siendo tan seguro después de todo; un grupo de hombres de la tripulación me encontró y me llevaron ante el Capitán. Fui castigado por mi fechoría, me golpearon salvajemente y obligaron a realizar los peores trabajos sobre aquella nave.

Tres semanas después tocamos tierra; todo era distinto, nos encontrábamos lejos del Mar del Norte. Los marineros trabajaban apurados, sofocados por el calor envolvente de aquel destino por lo que aproveche a escapar sin ser visto.

Vague por aquellas calles día y noche; cuando sentía hambre me las arreglaba para hacerme con algo de comer, por lo que varias veces me vi obligado a escapar con toda la velocidad que mis piernas permitían. Frecuentar el puerto desde pequeño tenía sus ventajas, conocía algunas palabras en otros idiomas gracias al habitual contacto con forasteros; por lo que pude entender me encontraba en un lugar llamado Dar Beída, al norte de África y fue allí, entre mujeres de velo y hombres de piel tostada que verdaderamente comenzaría mi nueva vida.

Una noche, luego de vagar durante todo el día, me encontraba hambriento. Mis frecuentes excursiones a los puestos del mercado tenían alerta a los comerciantes por lo que cada vez debía ser más y más cuidadoso para no ser descubierto; o más veloz, para no ser atrapado.

Esa noche el exceso de hambre, combinado con el cansancio de mi cuerpo no me permitió ser ninguna de las dos cosas. Mis pasos torpes me hicieron tropezar y los dueños del puesto de comida que me encontraba asaltando se percataron de mi presencia; no tuve tiempo suficiente de huir y un grupo de hombres de piel oscura y con turbante me atraparon y llevaron a rastras ante un viejo que al parecer era la mayor autoridad del lugar, mientras gritaban a coro "¡Kemmȁś, Kemmȁś!" —Ladrón—.

El mayor escuchó atentamente las acusaciones en mi contra, y sin permitirme decir una palabra en mi defensa — aunque de igual manera no me hubieran entendido — dictó sentencia con celeridad; se me aplicaría el castigo ejemplarizante que establecen las Escrituras, mis manos serían cortadas para nunca más caer en la tentación de tomar lo ajeno.

.

.

Al día siguiente fui dirigido a la Plaza Central donde se congregaba una ruidosa multitud, todos ansiosos por presenciar al verdugo ejerciendo justicia; caminaba atado hasta el centro del lugar, fue entonces cuando el cielo — o el infierno — envió mi salvación.

Una banda de hombres de cabello largo y ropas extrañas arrasaba con los puestos del Mercado; aquellos que se interponían en el camino de los atacantes resultaban heridos por el filo de sus espadas y golpeados por la fuerza de sus puños. Los guardias que momentos antes me conducían olvidaron en el acto mi existencia, y a pesar de las cadenas que sujetaban mis pies y manos me las ingenié para alejarme poco a poco del lugar.

Creí estar salvado, sólo necesitaba liberarme de las cadenas enroscadas en mis extremidades, cuando un hombre de proporciones gigantescas interceptó mi huida. Tropecé debido a la impresión; al levantar la mirada pude observar como el bárbaro hacía lo propio con su afilada espada y admiré la frialdad asesina despedida por sus ojos; sólo atiné a levantar mis brazos en un vano esfuerzo por protegerme del golpe mortal, y éste llegó.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando sentir el abrazo de la muerte; más lo que sentí fue el sonido del metal chocando y al instante mis brazos liberados cayeron a los costados de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos y vi que el hombre sonreía, esta vez me fijé en la enorme cicatriz que le recorría el lado derecho del rostro; escuché como pronunciaba una orden en un dialecto para mi desconocido, al notar mi expresión de perplejidad repitió el mandato en un tosco alemán — lengua que yo conocía gracias a mi madre —.

— Separa las piernas, a menos que desees vivir con una pata de palo, mocoso. — Fueron sus palabras.

Como un autómata obedecí para que el hombre repitiera la acción cortara esta vez las cadenas que sujetaban mis pies. Una vez libre permanecí tumbado hasta que él hombre de la cicatriz habló con impaciencia en el mismo alemán tosco de hace un momento.

— ¿Por qué te tenían atado? — Preguntó.

— Iban a castigarme. — Conseguí pronunciar.

— ¿Y qué crimen cometiste? — Inquirió el imponente hombre.

— Robé porque tenía hambre — Contesté mientras me ponía de pie.

El hombre lanzó una sonora carcajada burlándose de mi situación. Lo miré con odio, no importaba que me hubiera liberado ni que fuera mucho más alto y fornido de lo que yo era, nadie se burlaría de mí.

Al percibir mi mirada de rechazo, aquel cesó su risa burlona; me empujó al suelo dominándome fácilmente con su fuerza casi sobrehumana, sacó un cuchillo extraño de su cinto dibujando una línea de sangre en mi mejilla derecha, mientras que con su otra mano apretaba mi garganta cortándome la respiración.

— ¿Crees que me importa lo que ocurra con tu miserable vida? La única razón por la que te he liberado es porque me serás de utilidad. —Guardó nuevamente el cuchillo en su cinto, mas no relajó la presión en mi garganta. — Uno de mis hombres presenció lo que ocurrió contigo la noche anterior y aseguró que tenías potencial; ya que en mis manos se encuentra tu vida no tienes más opción sino servir a mis propósitos. — Explicó con su rasposo acento soltando por fin mi garganta.

Me incorporé resoplando, pasé una mano por mi mejilla limpiando la sangre de la herida que me produjera el hombre. Repetí mentalmente las palabras recién escuchadas; aquello mal que bien era una oportunidad, la única que tenía en un momento como aquel. Aún con la respiración entrecortada le pregunté su nombre.

— Mi nombre es Jack Krauser, y desde hoy seré tu Capitán. —

Desde aquel día mi vida tomó definitivamente el rumbo de las aguas; yo un Pirata ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

A pesar de la rudeza de los hombres de krauser, quienes de inmediato me despreciaron debido a mi edad logré, ganarme rápidamente el respeto de éste gracias a mi astucia y habilidades. Era veloz — y continúo siéndolo — esto aunado a mi natural flexibilidad y equilibrio me permitían llevar a cabo misiones que a los demás se le hacían imposibles.

A menudo, Krauser me utilizaba para hacerse con botines muy bien protegidos; mientras los mayores armaban jaleo, me las ingeniaba para hacerme con los frutos de tanto esfuerzo. No todo iba siempre sobre ruedas, la muerte me acompañaba a cada paso; muchas veces vi caer a mi lado a hombres más fuertes y experimentados, pero siempre me las ingeniaba para regresar a salvo y con las manos llenas, tanto así que el Capitán Krauser pronto decidió que estaba listo para el próximo paso.

Regresábamos de una _excursión_ a una pequeña pero bien provista isla del Mediterráneo, la resistencia de los locales fue casi nula y el botín resultó muy jugoso; sin embargo, Krauser tenía preparado algo más. Uno de los pocos hombres que se atrevió a repeler el ataque de la banda fue capturado por orden del Capitán y puesto en custodia; había llegado la hora de que mi espada probara sangre por primera vez.

El rehén se encontraba en cubierta, atado al mástil; al percatarse de mi presencia todos me rodearon, escuché que alguien llamó al Capitán y en seguida su voz retumbó en el ambiente. Miré al hombre atado; sus ropas y su rostro mostraban señales de la violencia a la que se vio sometido tras ser capturado y trasladado al barco. Yo apenas si escuchaba el discurso de Krauser sobre la vida y la muerte, la imposición del más fuerte y la inutilidad de la piedad; mis ojos estaban fijos en los de quien en pocos momentos se convertiría en mi primera víctima.

Los hombres de mar formaron un círculo a mí alrededor, alguien sacó la espada que llevaba en mi cinto y la colocó en mi mano; giré a ver quién había sido y me di cuenta de que fue nada menos que el propio Capitán. Sus fríos ojos azules brillaban con maldad.

—Toma su vida en este momento, de lo contrario será la tuya la que termine esta noche. — Su tono gélido no dejaba duda alguna, si no mataba a aquel hombre y completaba en ese momento mi bautizo de sangre sería yo quien abandonase el mundo para siempre. Desde el momento que me uní a la tripulación supe que aquel día llegaría; aunque muy dentro de mí cobijaba la infantil esperanza de que aquello sería sólo una aventura, de que mis manos nunca derramarían sangre de otro ser humano.

Esa esperanza se rompió por completo en el momento que mi espada rebanaba el cuello del hombre preso en por las cuerdas; sus ojos desorbitados por el terror se fijaron en los míos a medida que la sangre brotaba de la herida. A partir de entonces me sentí vacío, mi alma fracturada abandonó el ser que la había cobijado; desde esa noche me convertí en uno más de esos hombres sin moral, sin principios, sin piedad.

.

.

Mi cuerpo se fue desarrollando, mi fuerza aumentaba cada día más a la vez que nuestros crímenes; en especial los míos cobraban brutalidad, sin duda auspiciados por la infundada valentía de los años más jóvenes; la misma que muchas veces casi me cuesta la vida y que al regresar de las fructíferas jornadas me hacía reír de mis propias hazañas.

No me enorgullezco de lo que hice, desearía que nadie más tuviera que enfrentar una vida como la que llevé por aquel entonces; las cosas que hice sin duda me ganaron un boleto directo al infierno — el cuál pronto se hará efectivo —. No fui un buen hombre, y a pesar de mis intentos, tampoco lo he sido en los últimos tiempos.

Dicen que a los hombres malos los ampara la suerte; pero también es cierto que la suerte no dura para siempre y la nuestra verdaderamente llegó a su fin. Guiados por la codicia decidimos asaltar el Puerto de Waterford, en Irlanda; no nos importó que el país se encontrara en guerra, nos creíamos invencibles y todos, comenzando por el Capitán Krauser, nos sentíamos tan amparados por la buena fortuna que no tomamos en cuenta lo que ocurría en el lugar.

Todo parecía apuntar a nuestro favor, el viento nos dirigió sin problemas a nuestro destino; como siempre, enviamos un par de hombres a tierra para asegurar que hubiera condiciones de dar el golpe. Supimos que todo iba mal cuando pasadas las horas y cubiertos ya con el oscuro manto de la noche, ninguno de ellos regresó hasta dónde se encontraba atracada la nave.

De repente la oscuridad se volvió total, la lejana luz del faro dejó de brillar. En vista de esto el Capitán dio la orden de zarpar de inmediato, pero fue demasiado tarde; poderosas detonaciones comenzaron a romper el silencio de la noche. Sin duda los exploradores fueron atrapados y develaron nuestros planes.

Momentos después comenzamos a ser abordados por soldados irlandeses. Desenfundé mi espada y ataqué a quién se pusiera en frente de mí; perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de gargantas cortadas, pechos y estómagos atravesados, y hombres que lancé por la borda; era simple, matar o morir.

Los estruendos de los cañones cada vez se encontraban más cerca indicando el asecho de las fragatas de la Armada, mientras la lucha continuaba en cubierta; momentos más tarde una poderosa bala de cañón atravesó el caso de nuestra nave, haciéndome perder el equilibrio por momentos. A esta explosión le siguió otra y otra más.

Devolvíamos el fuego a ciegas, teníamos una vaga ubicación de nuestros enemigos debido a los destellos de sus armas, pero estábamos claramente en desventaja. Mis compañeros iban cayendo uno por uno, bien al mar o bien ante las espadas enemigas. A pesar de que el barco se hundía me las ingenié para mantenerme en pie, sin embargo una nueva explosión me hizo trastabillar; oportunidad que fue aprovechada por un soldado enemigo para ponerme fuera de combate.

Resistí como pude, sin embargo más de ellos se abalanzaron sobre mí, recibía golpes en todo mi cuerpo hasta que uno de ellos propinó una estocada a traición que me hizo caer al suelo. Era de los pocos que quedaban en pie de la tripulación pirata por lo que para asegurarse que no daría más problemas fui lanzado por la borda; lo único que pude pensar en ese momento fue que mi vida había acabado, sólo contaba con diecisiete años.

.

.

Tal vez la suerte no me abandonó del todo, tal vez simplemente no era mi momento o con las muertes de esa noche el infierno se quedó sin lugar para recibirme; sólo sé que de alguna manera sobreviví, alguien me encontró y brindó ayuda.

Cuando desperté me encontré en una habitación en penumbras, sólo la luz moribunda de una vela alumbraba la estancia; estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre un lecho no muy cómodo, sentí dolor en cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo.

De a poco, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la semioscuridad y pude divisar que la habitación no tenía ventanas por lo que no supe si era de día o de noche; estaba precariamente amoblada, sólo contenía una mesa, una silla, un estante con algunos frascos y un poco más allá, una puerta.

Agucé el oído y percibí que unos pasos ligeros se acercaban, por supuesto, actué — o intenté actuar — según mi costumbre; me esforcé por incorporarme en el lecho y ponerme de pie, el plan era esconderme tras la puerta y sorprender a quien sea que entrara, pero mis fuerzas no eran las mismas de siempre por lo que antes de incluso dar una paso me desplomé en el suelo.

Intenté incorporarme nuevamente, esta vez sin éxito, mientras los pasos se apresuraban y la puerta era abierta; sentí las manos de alguien tomar mi cuerpo y dirigirme nuevamente al lecho. Al levantar la mirada divisé a una mujer de rasgos orientales, era joven todavía, mas su mirada denotaba experiencia y sabiduría.

Supe que podía confiar en ella; tal vez fue la armonía de su voz o la dedicación con la que curó mis heridas lo que hizo que depositara mi confianza en ella. No era precisamente muy habladora, lo que agradecí profundamente; nunca me lo preguntó directamente, pero me dio a entender que sabía quién era, o por lo menos lo intuía, igual a lo que me dedicaba; sin embargo se arriesgó y me brindó su ayuda.

Ada — ese era su nombre — venía cada día; al principio dos veces para atender mis heridas y traer alimentos, más a medida que fui recuperando mis fuerzas sólo se aparecía una vez, en la mañana. Nunca quiso revelarme el lugar en el que me encontraba; supe que era cerca de la costa porque podía percibir el lejano sonido de las olas romper contra las rocas.

Ada dejó claro que no me permitiría salir por seguridad, todavía estaban frescas las noticias del fallido ataque pirata, además de que con los aires de guerra los forasteros no eran bienvenidos; y mucho menos uno con una seña tan característica en su rostro como mi marcada cicatriz. Nuevamente, insisto, esa mujer tenía algo muy especial que no me permitía desconfiar de ella; lo que decía tenía lógica y, pues, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar.

Por supuesto que nunca he sido un hombre religioso, si alguna deidad estuviera de verdad preocupada por las personas, no dejaría que tomáramos caminos de destrucción; pero si hay algo en lo que creo es en las oportunidades.

Sobreviví a una batalla en la que debí haber muerto, fui socorrido en medio de la noche y protegido de los enemigos que yo mismo me busqué; al estar tan cerca de la muerte no pude sino considerar lo que había sido mi vida. Recordé los sueños que tuve de niño y no eran precisamente lo que alcancé; sembré violencia y muerte en cada lugar que pisé, sin duda merecía el martirio, pero me fue concedida la vida, un nuevo comienzo.

.

.

Conforme transcurrían los días mi cuerpo recobraba su fuerza, sabía que era necesario permanecer oculto, sin embargo llegué a un punto en el cual no soportaba estar entre cuatro paredes ni un minuto más; necesitaba salir, así fuese necesario derribar la puerta. Me acerqué a la misma con ímpetu, más cuando tiré de la manija esta cedió sin problemas; extrañado salí de la habitación y seguí por el pasillo ascendente que se extendía afuera de esta.

Alcancé una puerta al final del mismo, también se encontraba sin llave; al atravesarla me encontré en un rellano circular, coronado por escaleras en espiral que se extendían hacia el alto techo oculto en la oscuridad. Frente a mí se hallaba otra puerta, esta vez de un brillante color rojo; sin dudar me dirigí hasta ella y al abrirla escuché claramente el rugido del mar al tiempo que la brisa salina inundaba mis pulmones.

Levanté mis ojos divisando la imponente estructura del faro coronado por la luna llena, la luz artificial proyectada sobre las aguas servía de guía a los marinos durante las noches en las cuales la luna decidía no visitarnos con su vestido plateado.

Miré a mi alrededor y me percaté de una pequeña vivienda justo detrás del faro, a pesar de que las cortinas se encontraban corridas pude apreciar la luz del hogar filtrarse por las pequeñas rendijas de la puerta. Me encaminé hacia esta y fui sorprendido cuando la puerta se abrió de repente revelando la figura de Ada; me hizo una seña invitándome a entrar.

El interior de aquella casa se apreciaba muy sencillo, en una sola estancia se reunía una mesa rústica con dos sillas, una estufa de piedras y adobe y algunas repisas en las paredes, en una de estas se encontraba una chimenea; la estancia estaba dividida por una larga y pesada cortina tras la cual se localizaba la única habitación de la pequeña vivienda.

Ada se acercó a la cortina y la corrió despacio enseñándome un lecho — similar al que me servía de lugar de descanso — sobre el cual dormía un hombre bastante mayor; presintiendo las preguntas que le haría — Ada — llevó un dedo hacia sus labios y me indicó que la siguiera. Tomamos asiento en las rústicas sillas.

— ¿Quién es? — Pregunté en voz baja.

— Ozwell Spencer, el cuidador del Faro. — Respondió ella con su característico timbre de voz.

— Parece necesitar más cuidados de los que puede proporcionar. —

— Spencer es la razón por la que te encuentras aquí, fue él quien te encontró y rescató cuando llegaste a la orilla de la playa; y esa es la misma razón por la cual se encuentra en cama. —

Miré sus ojos, no mentía; le debía mi vida a ese hombre viejo y débil que yacía al otro lado de la habitación.

— Ya se encontraba enfermo para ese entonces, el exponerse a las frías aguas del mar durante la noche hizo que empeorara. — Continuó Ada — De no haber llegado a tiempo, quizás en este momento estaría muerto, y tú también. —

Me explicó que solía visitarlo de vez en cuando y exactamente hacía un mes que llegó y lo encontró en muy mal estado; el viejo le contó sobre mí, al parecer le recordaba a su hijo, un marinero que no veía desde hace más de quince años y que creía muerto; por esa razón no me entregó al ejército, aunque pasaron a la mañana siguiente de la batalla preguntando si había visto a algún sobreviviente llegar hasta la playa.

El viejo Spencer eventualmente mejoró; yo necesitaba algo que hacer con mi vida y la idea de permanecer allí y ayudarle con el Faro me pareció tan buena como cualquier otra, además, tenía miedo de volver a las andanzas ante la primera oportunidad; no quería causar más dolor a ninguna otra persona, por lo que decidí apartarme del mundo.

Spencer enfermó al llegar el invierno y esta vez ni siquiera las artes de Ada pudieron salvarlo. Para ese entonces la gente del Cabo de Hook me tomaba por el nieto de Spencer, llamándome incluso por ese nombre durante mis escasas incursiones al pueblo. Siguiendo la tradición — y también creyéndome familiar del viejo — el ayuntamiento me encargó la labor de ocuparme del mantenimiento del faro. Esa vida, mucho menos agitada e infinitamente menos peligrosa fue la que llevé durante los últimos tres años.

.

.

Sin contar las veces que iba al mercado por provisiones, eran pocas las ocasiones en las cuales me acercaba a la ciudad. Limitaba mis visitas a lugares muy concurridos si no era absolutamente necesaria mi presencia; las pocas libertades que me permitía eran aquellas relacionadas con _damas de la noche_, entre quienes gané cierta reputación_._

Durante la noche vigilaba que la luz de la enorme lámpara de aceite que guiaba las naves en su paso por la costa permaneciera encendida, igual que en los días de niebla. Me encargaba de mantener en buen estado la estructura de ya varios siglos; logré devolverle cierta fortaleza que debido al envejecimiento del antiguo cuidador había perdido. No tenía nada de qué quejarme, fue la nueva vida que elegí, la oportunidad que decidí tomar; todo continuó de la misma manera hasta hace dos semanas.

En el transcurso de mi última visita al mercado, antes de navidad, lo único sobre lo que hablaban las personas era de la gran celebración que organizaba el ayuntamiento para recibir no sólo el año nuevo, sino el nuevo siglo. El año de 1799 llegaba a su fin y se abría paso — entre un frío invierno y promesas del fin del mundo — el siglo XIX.

Las noticias y rumores que escuché sobre la magnificencia del evento me animaron a asistir, la fortuna así lo quiso cuando durante la noche de víspera de año nuevo brilló una imponente luna azul; el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado luego de la gran nevada de días anteriores, todo esto — junto con la motivación de experimentar algo que no disfrutaría otra vez en la vida — me hicieron tomar la decisión de asistir a la gran celebración que tendría lugar en la Plaza principal.

Me aseguré de que la lámpara tuviera su reserva de combustible al máximo, aseguré las ventanas para que ninguna ráfaga o lluvia inesperada se colara a través de ellas; vestí mis mejores ropas, me envolví en una oscura capa para protegerme del frío de la noche y partí con dirección a la ciudad.

Las calles periféricas se apreciaban vacías, a medida que me adentraba en ellas hacia el centro mismo el bullicio aumentaba, notaba como hombres y mujeres engalanados caminaban en la misma dirección que yo lo hacía. Fui adelantado por un par de carruajes que transportaban a sus opulentos dueños; desde el banquero mejor acomodado hasta el sirviente más humilde deseaban participar de las promesas de esa noche.

.

.

La Plaza Central estaba a rebosar, el ruido de cientos de voces ahogaba las festivas notas que tocaban virtuosos músicos; múltiples lámparas iluminaban la escena, en la multitud se formaban varios círculos dentro de los cuales hombres y mujeres danzaban alegremente a la espera del nuevo año.

Muchas de las personas congregadas portaban máscaras, algunas cubrían la cara completa, otras sólo ocultaban la parte alta de la misma; la idea de pasar desapercibido me agradó por lo que puse en práctica mi vieja arte y tomé_ prestada _la máscara de un caballero, esta cubría la mitad derecha del rostro, lo cual era perfecto para ocultar mi cicatriz.

Me mezclé entre la gente, caminé por los puestos que ofrecían sus productos a los asistentes, perseguí a un par de primorosas jóvenes y bailé con ellas en el centro de uno de los tantos círculos entre la multitud; después de un rato decidí alejarme un poco y fui hacia los puestos que recorriera con antelación para comprar algo de beber… fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

Me sentí observado, giré en todas direcciones para descubrir quién reparaba en mi presencia, hasta que descubrí un par de brillantes ojos azules fijos en mí; por un momento el tiempo se detuvo y esos orbes brillantes como zafiros eran lo único que existía.

El gesto que hizo al retirar su máscara fue lo que me trajo de vuelta a la tierra; su pequeño rostro delineado con finas facciones, enmarcadas por dorados cabellos llevados al natural, diferente de los armados peinados del resto de las mujeres que allí se encontraban; sus hombros cubiertos por la mullida piel de un abrigo bajo el cual se adivinaba un esbelto talle, enfundado en un primoroso vestido con bordados color plata.

Me dedicó una sonrisa y en ese comento comencé a acercarme, mas no pude llegar hasta ella ya que fue rodeada por un grupo de acompañantes que la alejaron del lugar. Durante toda la noche busqué su rostro entre la gente; nuestras miradas se encontraron más de una vez hasta que la imprudencia y el anhelo vencieron a la razón.

Silenciosamente se escabulló de su grupo indicándome con un gesto que la siguiera; como un autómata lo hice, tomando menos de las mínimas precauciones para no ser descubierto. Anduvimos en silencio, amparados por la oscuridad de las desiertas calles; la soledad me invitó a acercarme más a ella y tomar su pequeña mano cubierta por unos finos guantes de seda, ninguno pronunció una palabra.

Llegamos hasta una casa algo apartada, atravesamos las verjas del jardín; mientras ella abría la puerta principal me fijé que a un lado de la misma se encontraba grabada el nombre _Nivans. _Por fin entramos y nos dirigimos al acogedor salón, ella se sentó frente a la chimenea e intentó avivar el moribundo fuego; me acerqué y le brindé ayuda.

Pude detallarla de cerca y la encontré mucho más hermosa que antes; su piel parecía de porcelana, sus ojos brillaban aún más reflejando la luz del fuego, sus labios color rosa se vislumbraban tentadores. Levanté una de mis manos y tomé un mechón de sus dorados cabellos atreviéndome a romper el silencio.

— ¿No tienes miedo? — Pregunté.

— He temido durante mucho tiempo, pero no esta noche. — Respondió esbozando una sonrisa melancólica.

— ¿Qué crees que ocurra si llega alguien y te encuentra a solas con un desconocido? —

— Nadie vendrá esta noche, y cuando lo hagan ya no me encontrarán. — Su mirada se fijó en la mía.

— ¿Acaso pretendes escapar? —

Sonrió débilmente. Me habló de su vida, de cómo siempre se sintió prisionera de su familia; siempre la mantuvieron _en custodia,_ tratándola como un objeto el cual venderían cuando alcanzara su máximo valor. Estaba harta de la ciudad, de la mezquindad de las personas que la rodeaban; deseaba más que nada alejarse de todo y comenzar una nueva vida en un lugar donde nadie la conociera, sin presiones ni ataduras.

Muy orgullosa me reveló que gracias a sus ahorros y la ayuda de un contacto muy pronto lograría su cometido; había conseguido boletos para el _Perla Blanca,_ que zarparía la noche siguiente hacia Boston. Me sentí obligado a advertirle que tuviera cuidado, sin duda conocía muy poco de la vida fuera de su mundo, la previne de la maldad y la envidia que corrompe el alma de la gente; ella sólo me miraba con dulzura. Todo en ella me parecía dulce, incluso su nombre, Sherry.

— Desearía haberte conocido mucho antes, en otras circunstancias. — Pronunció en voz baja.

— De haberlo hecho estoy seguro de que desearías no volverme a ver nunca más. — Argüí con una mueca, ella sonrió.

Me atreví a acercarme un poco más y deslicé la yema de mis dedos por su blanca tez, sentí como se estremeció al contacto; al instante una de sus pequeñas manos cubrió la mía, sentí algo dentro de mí sacudirse. No pude evitar acortar la distancia cada vez más hasta que hacer coincidir sus labios con los míos y deleitarme en su dulzura. Luego de un momento de deleite me alejé poco a poco, no quería dañarla; sin embargo sus ojos brillaban con una nueva luz y su sonrisa se volvió invitadora.

—Deseo llevar conmigo por lo menos un recuerdo placentero de esta ciudad. —

Escuchar esas palabras me hizo perder la cordura. Un momento después me encontré devorando sus labios con pasión, deshaciéndome de cada una de sus prendas, recorriendo su primoroso cuerpo a la vez que intentaba guardar en mi memoria cada una de sus curvas y el aroma de su piel; deseando que esa noche durara para siempre, sintiéndome renacer. Compartimos la noche entera, apenas si fuimos conscientes del sonido de las campanadas y fuegos artificiales que daban la bienvenida al nuevo siglo; en se momento nada más importaba, vivíamos sólo para dar rienda suelta a la pasión.

Desperté luego de un fugaz descanso, a través de la ventana pude observar el alba acercarse y supe que era momento de partir; con el mayor sigilo cubrí mi cuerpo y le dediqué una última mirada deseando que la buena fortuna le acompañara, sin más, salí de la habitación.

.

.

Abandoné la casa por la puerta trasera en un intento de evitar ser visto por alguien que regresara tardíamente a su hogar; emprendí mi camino de vuelta al faro por las calles que daban muestras de la celebración que cobijaron, en poco tiempo alcancé los campos nevados. Avancé sin importarme el frío viento del amanecer, dentro de mí ardía el fuego alimentado por los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Revivía en mi mente cada uno de esos momentos cuando de la nada algo me embistió arrojándome al suelo; intenté repeler de la mejor manera que pude a mi atacante, sin embargo lo único que pude hacer fue jalonear su camisa hasta romperla, ya que de no sé dónde salieron otros más que me sujetaron mientras el primero de estos me propinaba golpe tras golpe sin mediar palabra alguna.

Forcejeé con todas mis fuerzas, pero me rebasaban en número; recibí los impactos hasta quedar casi sin sentido. Poco antes de desmayarme logré divisar un tatuaje en el pecho descubierto de mi atacante; en ese momento creí que estaba confundido, pero más tarde confirme que claramente decía _Nivans_.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el oscilar del camino, me llevaban en una carreta o algo similar; apenas pude abrir los ojos antes de caer nuevamente en un sueño profundo, durante un día y una noche. Una pesadilla fue lo que me apartó del letargo en que me encontraba; una luz parpadeaba y se apagaba mientras cientos de voces horrorizadas clamaban por auxilio y piedad al Creador. Ojalá hubiera sido sólo un mal sueño.

Desperté sobresaltado; por un momento volvió el intenso dolor corporal, mas fue inmediatamente reemplazado por una profunda punzada en mi alma; me pregunté cuánto tiempo había pasado y rogué con todas mis fuerzas para que la luna hubiera vencido a la oscuridad y alumbrado las aguas sirviendo de guía a las embarcaciones… al Perla Blanca.

Salí de inmediato de la habitación donde me encontraba, mi presencia sumió en un profundo silencio a quienes se hallaban en la siguiente estancia — una numerosa familia se reunía en torno a una mesa —; en ese momento un hombre alto abrió la puerta y con profundo pesar en su rostro anunció la noticia más trágica del día.

— _Todos a bordo del Perla Blanca han muerto, el arrecife de la costa ha cobrado sus vidas_… Anoche la luz del faro no brindó su guía. —

Todos en la habitación se lamentaron ruidosamente, las mujeres lloraron, los hombres juraron; no pude evitar que mis ojos se inundaran de lágrimas; nuevamente la tragedia llevaba mi marca. Todos había muerto… ¡ella había muerto!

Escéptico a este razonamiento abandoné el lugar a toda velocidad; no recordaba ya ningún dolor, sólo sentía el pesar de mi alma, mi corazón rompiéndose en pedazos. Atravesé los campos nevados, no di tregua a mis piernas hasta alcanzar el faro. Subí a toda velocidad por la escalera en forma de caracol y resoplando alcancé la cámara de la luz, al abrir la puerta no pude sino caer al suelo y comenzar a llorar; no había luz y el frío que inundaba el recinto usualmente desbordante de calidez colmó cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Por segunda vez en mi vida sentí dolor ante la muerte. Todas esas personas que nunca más verán la luz del día, las esperanzas de comenzar de nuevo, construir una nueva vida…Si de alguna manera hubiese podido adivinar la tragedia que supondría disfrutar esa noche del más sublime placer de la vida no hubiese dudado en renunciar a ello; de buena gana renunciaría a haber conocido a la única persona en años que me ha prodigado un poco de ternura con tal de asegurar para ella una larga vida… de buena gana daría la mía.

Por esa razón, cuando llegaron los oficiales acompañados de la rabiosa multitud, me entregué sin resistencia alguna; debido a eso no pronuncié ni una sola palabra a mi favor durante el inmediato juicio; incluso cuando ese tal Capitán Nivans declaró que su esposa — quien según él viajaba en el Perla Blanca para encontrarse con su familia — falleció junto a todos los demás por mi culpa; de nada me hubiese valido — aunque no rechazaría la oportunidad de partirle la cara y enseñarle a pelear como un hombre, sin ayuda de nadie, no como hacen los cobardes. — Ya que en pleno juicio se las ingeniaron para descubrir mi verdadera identidad; se relataron todos — e inventaron otros tantos — crímenes que cometí en el pasado. Nunca he visto a un Juez tan satisfecho al condenar a alguien a la horca; allí es a donde me dirigirán en pocos momentos.

.

.

_Este fue el final de la entrevista, estimados lectores; sin embargo, gracias a la conexión que logré entablar con el infausto personaje me tomaré la libertad de continuar el trágico relato de lo que momentos después presencié como si fuera narrado por él mismo._

_._

_._

La puerta del calabozo se abre y por ella acceden dos guardias distintos a los que custodian frente a la puerta; ambos sostienen cadenas que colocarán en mis extremidades — Irónico que todo comenzara liberándome de unas cadenas similares —, después de colocarlas en su sitio me empujan y comienzo a recorrer los oscuros pasillos que llevan hasta el patio de la prisión.

La luz del día molesta mis ojos al salir de la penumbra, la muchedumbre reunida para la ocasión no escatima en improperios hacia mí; les falta algo de creatividad para inventarse unos nuevos. Nada de esto me molesta, estoy resignado al que siempre fue mi destino; la vida me dio la oportunidad de redimirme y sin embargo no fui capaz de cumplir bien el encargo que tenía encomendado; además… en la oscuridad no tendré que recordarla.

Levanto la mirada al acercarme al patíbulo, noto que en primera fila se encuentran hombres uniformados, mi sangre hierve al descubrir que uno de esos es el cobarde capitán de pacotilla; me consuelo pensando que si de verdad existe el infierno pronto me lo encontraré allí, hasta entonces aceptaré mi sufrimiento con tal de que el suyo sea mucho peor durante toda la eternidad.

Subo los escalones despacio, nunca antes fui tan consciente de mi cuerpo como en este momento; me conducen hasta el centro de la plataforma colocándome la gruesa soga alrededor del cuello; un sacerdote vestido todo de negro comienza a recitar con monotonía sus oraciones, me entretengo mirando a la multitud sin escucharlo.

Los rostros se trasfiguran por la ira y palabras malsonantes que gritan hacia mí; las merezco todas y cada una. De repente algo llama mi atención, una figura se mueve entre la multitud, su rostro está oculto en un velo blanco; lo único que logro distinguir es un par de ojos azules. Sólo puedo recordar a mi madre, tal vez la muerte vino a buscarme disfrazada con su imagen, puede que no sea tan perversa después de todo — pienso —.

La monótona voz del sacerdote enmudece, no se me concede el derecho a decir unas últimas palabras — de todas maneras no hay mucho que quiera decir en este momento —; vuelven a ajustar la cuerda alrededor de mi cuello y el oficial hace una seña al enmascarado verdugo — ese sí que es siniestro —.

Vuelvo mis ojos a la multitud, intento encontrar nuevamente a la figura del velo blanco, quiero morir mirando a sus ojos, creyendo en la promesa de que veré nuevamente a mi madre —tal vez esto de la muerte no esté tan mal —, es entonces cuando junto a la orden de tirar de la palanca que dejará caer mi cuerpo atado por la gruesa soga, la figura descubre su rostro; vaya que le gustan los trucos a la muerte, es idéntica a… ¿acaso es posible?

El verdugo tira de la palanca y mi cuerpo cae, la soga comienza a asfixiarme al momento. Un agudo grito es lo último que registra mi mente antes de sumirse en la oscuridad; la voz de la mujer a quién creí muerta — y cuya desaparición de este mundo me llevó a aceptar mi destino con resignación — exclamaba mi nombre con desesperación...

.

.

.

_Puede que la historia del hombre del faro, el pirata Jake Muller, haya llegado a su final; más sin duda alguna, allá afuera quedan muchas más historias que contar. Estaré encantado, como siempre, de responder cada una de las cartas que como fieles lectores e interesados ciudadanos me hacen llegar. _

_Se despide hasta la próxima edición del Waterford Herald, su Editor en Jefe._

_Billy Coen._

* * *

**N/A: Espero que quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí no deseen matarme, y si lo desean comenten antes, por favor. Esta historia surgió mientras escuchaba la canción que la inspiró. Ya que el pasado de Jake es tan difuso me pareció que encajaba perfecto en la trama. Los personajes que son mencionados en el fic fueron seleccionados por la relación, directa o indirecta, que tienen en la historia original (salvo Billy, pero le tengo cariño al personaje). Espero que haya sido de su agrado; estoy abierta a críticas constructivas sobre lo que debo mejorar (reviews o PM), es primera vez que escribo una historia en primera persona. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**P.D: Enlace a la canción White Pearl, Black Oceans**

**Youtube:**_ watch?v=EQtuPvtye5Y_


End file.
